Elevators
by sweetteasus
Summary: America and Japan stuck in an elevator at work, smut ensues. Written for ameripan xmas on Livejournal.


**This is just a little something to show I'm not dead. This was originally written for ameripan_xmas on lj. I'm terribly sorry about the quality, especially with the porn.  
Disclaimer: Still do not own _Hetalia_.**

* * *

"Ano…Alfred-san…" Kiku whimpered as the aforementioned man pressed him against the wall of the elevator. "This is in gross violation of company policy and in such a public—" he tried to say before Alfred silenced him with a rough kiss.

"Calm down, Kiku, nobody ever uses this elevator. It's just you and me. " Alfred smirked, stroking the side of Kiku's face before moving in to nuzzle his face in the dark-haired man's neck.

"But there's still a chance! What if a janitor or someone comes by…" Kiku said, bringing a hand up to Alfred's golden hair in order to push him away.

"And? Come on Kiku, we've never done it in an elevator before…" Alfred was kissing his neck now.

"We shouldn't even be doing _this_ at work." Kiku huffed, threading his fingers through Alfred's hair. "What's wrong with waiting until after work? Besides, this is our lunch break and I'd quite like to eat my lunch."

"Ahh, but wouldn't you like have something a little more, ah, _filling_ for lunch, Kiku? Besides, I can't wait that long."

"Alfred-san, if I recall, we were intimate before coming to work. Which was four hours ago."

"I know…you looked so hot bent over the kitchen table. Wouldn't you like an encore?" Now Kiku was beginning to get flustered, thinking back to this morning when Alfred had suggested a quickie before work. Kiku had to admit; it had been a good way to start the day, even if they nearly missed their train.

"It was nice, Alfred-san. If only we weren't almost late to work." Kiku said, tangling his fingers in Alfred's hair. He knew that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he was determined to hold out for as long as he could.

"Hey, it's hard to keep track of time when you were making those amazing sounds. I think that was the loudest you've ever been in the morning. I wonder how the acoustics are in this elevator…"

"So impatient…" Kiku huffed, as Alfred continued the assault on his neck, "you can't even wait until we've left work." Alfred merely grinned before bringing his hand up to undo Kiku's tie.

"What can I say? You just don't know how tempting you are, especially when you're wearing a suit. Makes you look hot." Alfred dropped the tie to the floor before moving into undo the buttons of Kiku's starched white dress shirt. When he had finished with buttons, he pulled open the shirt to reveal a smooth, porcelain-white chest and two pale pink nipples, to which he immediately began attacking the right one with gusto.

"Ah! Alfred-san…" Kiku moaned as he tightened his grip in the other man's hair. Alfred was sucking hard on Kiku's right nipple, running his tongue over the hardened nub before gently scraping his teeth over it. When he decided that it had gotten enough notice, Alfred focused his attention to the left one, all the while enjoying Kiku's whimpers and moans as he continued his ministrations.

Alfred enjoyed seeing Kiku lose himself in the moment, especially at work, where the other man was always so uptight about everything

"Look at you Kiku, we've barely done anything and you're already coming undone." Alfred chuckled, slipping a hand down to the front of the other man's pants to fondle him.

"Ah…if we are going to do this," Kiku gasped, trying not to buck his hips into Alfred's palm, "can we please make it quick?"

"Of course. After all," Alfred grinned, unbuckling Kiku's belt and undoing his pants, "I do aim to please."

Alfred quickly pulled down Kiku's pants and underwear, leaving Kiku feeling rather exposed. Alfred wrapped his fingers around Kiku's half-hard cock and gave a few rough strokes, causing Kiku to give a low moan. Alfred continued to stroke, only removing his hand briefly in order for him to undo his pants, freeing his own erection. He was about to grasp his own cock when Kiku gently placed his hand over Alfred's erection.

"Let me, Alfred-san…" Kiku ground out, trying to match his strokes with Alfred's. Alfred gave another grin before leaning in to place a kiss on Kiku's lips. When they broke away, Alfred reached in his pocket and pulled out a small travel-sized tube of lubricant, uncapping it and filling the small space with the scent of cherry.

"Alfred-san, really?" Kiku said, shocked at his boyfriend's preparedness.

"What can I say, all that Boy Scout stuff kind of stays with you. 'Always be prepared' and shit." Alfred said, letting go of Kiku's cock, causing the brunette to whine at the lost of contact. Hastily, Alfred coated two of his fingers in the slick oil before grabbing Kiku's hip with one hand and slipping his index finger into his entrance.

"Ah, Alfred-san!" Kiku moaned, inadvertently squeezing Alfred's cock, causing the other man to buckle.

"S-sorry about the lack of warning, but like you said, we are on a itight/i," now Alfred was slowly pushing in a second finger, "schedule." Kiku was about to say something but his response was lost when Alfred's fingers scraped over his prostate, causing his dignified retort to be lost to a loud moan.

"I'm sorry Kiku, I couldn't catch that…" Alfred smirked, scissoring his fingers while passing Kiku the lube. Kiku accepted it and poured a copious amount on his hand. Alfred shuddered at the feeling of the cool lube on his aching cock as Kiku began coating it by running his hands over his length.

Feeling satisfied that it Kiku was stretched enough, Alfred removed his fingers from Kiku's heat while Kiku let go of Alfred's cock. Placing one more kiss on his lips, Alfred spun Kiku around until he was facing the back wall of the elevator. He roughly grabbed Kiku's hips before carefully lined his length up with Kiku's entrance and after receiving a frantic nod from as the signal to go ahead, Alfred pushed himself into Kiku.

"Ahh…so tight…as always…" Alfred groaned, stilling his hips as he waited for Kiku to adjust.

"Alfred…" Kiku sighed, dropping his formal speech as he snaked his hand down to his arousal.

Slowly, Alfred worked a steady, shallow rhythm in order to tease the other man, ignoring his gut instinct to sheath himself fully in Kiku's tight heat.

"Alfred, deeper…f-faster…" Ah, apparently Alfred wasn't the only one who was impatient.

"As you wish, Kiku~" Alfred began going deeper, increasing his rhythm while Kiku began jerking off in time. Soon the tiny elevator was filled with the sounds of grunts, pants, and the occasional mutter of "faster" or "deeper." It was only when Alfred began hitting Kiku's prostate did things start getting louder.

"Faster! Please Alfred! Hurry!"

"God, Kiku…fuck!" Alfred's rhythm became erratic as he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Alfred pulled out until only the head was in before slamming back in, squarely hitting Kiku's prostate.

"AH! ALFRED!" Kiku came quickly, hot semen coating his hand in few explosive bursts. Alfred came shortly after, Kiku's orgasm having sent him over the edge. Both men collapsed to the floor, feeling spent from their orgasm.

"Well…" Alfred panted, pulling out effortlessly, "that was incredible." Kiku merely raised eyebrow before glancing down at his cum-coated hand and rumpled clothes. Lucky for him he had a napkin in his pocket to wipe himself off.

"It was, but now I'm going to need to visit the restroom…" Kiku shuddered, wishing that Alfred had been prepared enough to bring a condom.

"You have plenty of time! You even have enough time to eat lunch. Unless you want to go again?" Alfred leered, pulling his pants up. Kiku shook his head as he pulled himself up. '_These clothes will have to be washed immediately…_' he thought to himself as he re-did his pants.

"Once is enough, Alfred-san. I believe you can now cross this off your list."

"Hell yes! Now we just have to do it my office, your office, the break room, the bathroom on the second floor…hey, is the elevator moving?" Panicked, they both jumped to their feet and quickly tried to make themselves look as put-together as possible before the elevator hit its intended destination. Kiku had just finished buttoning his last button when the door opened, revealing Arthur Kirkland, their co-worker.

"Arthur! Heeeyyy, buddy!" Alfred said nervously, hoping Arthur wouldn't notice anything off about them.

"Alfred. Kiku. What are you two doing up here?" Arthur asked suspiciously, eyeing Kiku's disheveled hair.

"We're just….ah…" Alfred floundered for a response.

"We've come to pay a visit to Francis-san. He had something to show us." Kiku said smoothly, grabbing Alfred's arm and leading him off the elevator. Lucky for them, he seemed to buy it.

"It's probably something perverted. Or mentally scarring. Knowing Francis, it's probably both." Arthur said as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, probably, anyway, catch you later Iggy, bye!" Alfred shouted as Kiku continued to lead them away from the Brit. Arthur shrugged as the elevator closed and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"I wonder what their problem was…oh, well. I wonder why this elevator smells so bloody weird. It's like somebody just had sex!"

* * *

OTL so sorry!


End file.
